Perles de Nains
by Gentiane94
Summary: Legolas se retrouve à devoir faire un boulot bien fatiguant. Pourtant, il va passer un bien meilleur moment que ce qu'il imaginait grâce à l'un de ses élèves.


Bonjour à tous !

Cette histoire est venue d'une manière tout à fait originale : ma super bêta devait fournir une idée pour un défi et la première phrase qui lui est venue était "Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé mes chaussettes". On a ri et puis j'ai parié que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose avec ça quand même. Et du coup j'ai écrit et voilà ^^.

**Défi** : Univers Le Seigneur Des Anneaux, phrase à placer : Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé mes chaussettes.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas, mais celle-ci est bien de moi.

**Remerciements** : ma bêta, pour ses idées déjantées et ses relectures efficaces ! Merci pour les fou-rires !

* * *

><p>« Il vous reste cinq minutes ! »<p>

Legolas circulait entre les rangées de table alignées pour l'examen. Depuis maintenant presque deux heures, ses élèves travaillaient sur la traduction qu'il leur avait donnée. Certains avaient fini et relisaient consciencieusement leur copie. D'autres accéléraient le glissement de leur plume sur le parchemin afin de pouvoir terminer dans le temps imparti. En passant derrière ses élèves, le jeune maître elfe - jeune, tout était relatif, il avait quand même 2813 ans - lisait parfois ce qu'ils avaient écrit par-dessus leur épaule, s'attendrissant devant certaines erreurs.

Au fond de la salle, il remarqua qu'un de ses élèves suait sang et eau, s'arrachant presque les cheveux et ses poils de barbe naissante. Il secoua la tête en riant silencieusement devant le tableau qu'offrait le jeune homme.

« C'est terminé, posez vos plumes. Vous pouvez sortir, je vais ramasser vos copies. N'oubliez pas de ramener votre autorisation pour la sortie de lundi ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent bruyamment, chacun voulant savoir comment les autres avaient traduit tel ou tel passage. Seul le jeune du fond sortit en traînant les pieds grommelant apparemment qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot du texte. Legolas ramassa les copies et se rendit jusqu'à ses appartements.

La bonne humeur qu'il avait ressentie au contact de ses élèves s'évapora bien vite quand il commença à s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans les souterrains. La chaleur devenait suffocante et les quelques torches offrait à peine la lumière suffisante pour qu'il distinguât ses pieds.

Une fois encore, il se mit à marmonner et à pester contre son père qui l'avait envoyé enseigner l'elfique dans un tel endroit. D'accord, il admettait aimer les enfants et vouloir transmettre la culture et la langue elfique à l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse ici pour son premier poste ?

Brusquement, sa tête heurta une lanterne qui était suspendue au milieu du couloir. Se massant le front – car c'était bien la troisième fois de la journée que cela lui arrivait – ses invectives devinrent orales et se dirigèrent contre ce lieu et ses habitants beaucoup trop petits. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'on l'envoie enseigner le sindarin à des nains qui ne savaient pas construire autre chose que des tunnels minuscules six cents mètres sous terre sans la moindre bouche d'aération ?

Il avait eu l'infime espoir, ce matin, qu'il aurait pu peut-être rester de suffisamment bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin du devoir pour pouvoir corriger ses copies en toute sérénité. Il avait encore été trop optimiste sur le temps de survie de son affabilité envers le genre nain. Il tourna vivement dans le couloir sur sa gauche et ouvrit rageusement la porte de ses appartements.

Il jeta les copies sur son bureau et s'assit lourdement en poussant un soupir excédé. Il sortit son encre rouge et une de ses plumes, regrettant une fois encore de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir une fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais et entendre les oiseaux de sa forêt natale. Il essaya de se calmer, en se disant qu'il faisait le métier qu'il aimait, et que ce qui comptait après tout, c'était les connaissances qu'il transmettait à ses élèves. Il se lança dans la correction de la première copie de la pile.

« Nom d'un orque à trois têtes, ces foutus têtes de pioche ne retiendront donc jamais rien ? »

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait commencé à lire, et il était déjà désespéré. Il espérait secrètement que sa voisine, une professeure – ou un professeur, il n'avait jamais bien compris la différence – de Techniques d'Exploitation et de Transformation des Sols était absente. Son père n'aurait pas aimé apprendre, de la bouche d'un nain qui plus est, que son fils jurait comme un gobelin en corrigeant de malheureuses copies. Il l'aurait encore sermonné sur son rang de prince et sur l'image qu'il renvoyait des elfes.

Mais Legolas n'y pouvait rien : le texte qu'il avait donné à traduire à ses élèves était plutôt facile, mais c'était à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté un seul de ses cours. Et sur l'écriture d'invention qui venait, c'était encore pire, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été capables d'écrire une lettre en elfique correct et en bonne et due forme, malgré tous les exemples qu'ils avaient étudiés. Il aurait donné une plume à un caillou que le résultat eût été le même ! Refusant de remettre en cause l'efficacité de la totalité de son enseignement, le jeune elfe chercha dans le paquet de copies celle de son meilleur élève. Une écriture droite, quoiqu'un peu bourrue apparut. _Gimli, fils de Gloïn_.

Legolas lut avec soulagement la traduction appliquée, précise et retranscrite dans un joli style nain. Il y avait quelques erreurs de vocabulaire, mais rien de bien grave.

Il lâcha un soupir soulagé, enfin quelqu'un qui ne lui laissait pas croire qu'il ne servait absolument à rien. Il passa ensuite à la deuxième partie de l'exercice, la rédaction de la lettre en elfique. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lisant.

_Mon cher père,_

_Il paraît qu'il a fait beau toute la journée, mais j'étais occupé à aider le cousin Balin dans la mine. Il a d'ailleurs promis qu'on irait s'entraîner demain matin si j'étais sage. J'ai hâte de te montrer les progrès que j'ai fait, que tu puisses m'emmener avec toi livrer bataille contre les orques._

_J'ai enfin pu me faire ma première tresse à la barbe. Elle est encore un peu courte, certes, mais je te gage qu'un jour elle sera aussi resplendissante que les tiennes. J'espère que mère et toi vous portez bien. Ici, on s'occupe très bien de moi et les repas sont délicieux. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui j'ai mangé mes chaussettes._

_ Embrasse mère pour moi, respectueusement,_

_Gimli _

* * *

><p>Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)<p> 


End file.
